mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tara LaRosa vs. Takayo Hashi
The fight was for the DaMMAge Fight League women's flyweight championship title. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Tara landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Tara landed a leg kick. Hashi walked in with a right hand and they clinched. Hashi looks more dominant inside. She kneed the body and the leg. Four fifteen. Hashi kneed the leg twice. Hashi got a trip to half-guard nicely. Four minutes. She works fast. Tara reversed beautifully to side control. She's basing out nicely. Three thirty-five. Hashi worked to her feet beautifully, they scrambled, Tara had the back, Hashi stood, Tara dragged her back down and got the hooks back in tight. Three fifteen left. Hashi looked calm with three minutes. Hashi turned into the guard. Tara has a body triangle from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Stand them up. Tara lost that body triangle. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Yeaaah... stand them up. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Hashi defended a triangle as the first round ended. I'd say that was Hashi's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Hashi landed a counter left hook and ate a right hand. Four thirty-five left. Hashi landed a beautiful counter right cross. She landed another. Tara looks to be faster. Four fifteen. Tara landed a leg kick. She landed another. Four minutes as Hashi walked in with another good right hand and they clinched. Tara kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hashi kneed the body. Tara turned the clinch. Two thirty-five. Hashi had the double underhooks. Tara kneed the body and again. They broke. Two fifteen. Hashi landed a right hand and they clinched with Tara pressing Hashi into the cage. Two minutes. Tara kneed the leg. One thirty-five as Tara worked for a single. Tara landed a right elbow inside and broke with a left hook. One fifteen. Tara landed a jab and a left hook. Hashi landed a right hand and they clinched. One minute. Wild exchange there. Tara is pressing her against the cage. Thirty-five. Hashi defended a throw. Tara landed a right elbow inside. Fifteen. Hashi kneed the leg there and the body. The second round ended. I'd say that was Tara's round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hashi landed a leg kick eating a jab. Hashi landed a right hand and they clinched. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Hashi's pressing Tara against the cage. Four minutes as Hashi kneed the body and again. Hashi worked for a single. Three thirty-five. Tara turned the clinch. Tara tried to work an ankle pick. Three fifteen left. Tara defended a trip. Three minutes. Tara worked for a standing kimura. Two thirty-five. Tara broke with a flurry and a straight left got through. Two fifteen as Hashi walked in kneeing the body. Tara landed a jab and ate one. Hashi came in eating a coutner right and they clinched. Tara turned the clinch and worked for a single. Hashi worked for a standing kimura but Tara got the single. One forty. Tara was holding her down now. Hashi kept working for the kimura though from half-guard. One fifteen. One minute. Hashi regained guard. Tara passed to half-guard. Thirty-five. Tara nearly mounted. Tara had the back in a scramble with both hooks. Fifteen. She had that choke in. Hashi was thinking about tapping with nine seconds left. The third round ended. That was definitely Tara's round. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Hashi was looking a bit more tired. Four thirty-five. Hashi was looking more hesitant than usual. Hashi landed a right to the body. Four fifteen. Hashi landed a jab. Tara flurried with a right hand landing and a juicy left hook. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. They smiled at each other. Tara grazed with a left hook. Three fifteen. Hashi landed a right and Tara ran away for a moment. Three minutes. Tara missed an uppercut narrowly. Tara jabbed to the body. Two thirty-five. Hashi landed another straight right and Tara jogged off. Hashi jabbed the body and ate a right hand. Hashi landed a right and they clinched. Tara pushed her against the cage. Two fifteen. Hashi turned it around. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Hashi worked for a double. Tara stuffed it easily. One minute. Tara pulled half-guard. She was flexibly turning to get the back. She had one hook and the other there. Thirty-five. Tara had the body triangle. Fifteen. The fourth round ended. Tara's round. The fifth round began. They're calling it round four. I'm so confused. Fuck it. Tara looks fresh still. They touched gloves heh. Hashi landed a body kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Hashi kneed the body and the face. Tara turned the clinch with four fifteen and landed a good body shot. Hashi turned the clinch herself. Four minutes. Tara kneed to the body. Three thirty-five. Tara turned the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hashi looked for a double and ate an uppercut inside and gave up the attempt. Tara pulled half-guard again. Two thirty-five. Hashi had Tara's back with one hook. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They scrambled, Tara stood to the clinch. Another good scramble. Tara worked for a single. One thirty-five. Tara got it. One fifteen. Tara had the back again with both hooks. one minute as Hashi stood. Tara dragged her back down hard with one hook. Thirty-five. Hashi turned to full guard. Hashi was trying to ground and pound. She ate an illegal upkick in my opinion with both knees down. Hashi landed a right hand and the fifth round ended. Tara's round. They stood and hugged. 'We're gonna find out what the judge's decision is here since it's the fifth round. I think Garb and I lost track of a round here. Maybe we were just caught up in the tremendous action.' Haha this is fucking hilarious. I scored it 4 to 1 Tara. 49-46 Tara. 49-46, 48-47, 49-46 unanimously for Tara.